1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device, such as an illumination device or a display device, including an organic electroluminescent element.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED (organic light emitting diode), that is, an organic electroluminescent element attracts attention as a thin and light-weight light emitting source, and an illumination device or a display device using the OLED is developed.
For example, an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device of a related art has a structure in which an element substrate formed with an OLED and the like and an opposite substrate formed with a color filter and the like are bonded to each other while a filling resin layer is sandwiched therebetween. In the element substrate, a structure of a thin film transistor (TFT) and the like is formed on a glass substrate or the like, and an interlayer insulating film is formed on the structure. Further, after the surface thereof is flattened by laminating a flattening film, a laminate structure of the OLED including an anode, an organic material layer, a cathode and the like is formed. A sealing film is laminated on the OLED layer. Since the characteristic of the organic material layer of the OLED is deteriorated by moisture, the sealing film has a moisture resistant function to protect the OLED from moisture included in the filling resin layer. For example, the sealing film is often made of silicon nitride (SiN) or the like.
Incidentally, diamond-like carbon (DLC) is known as a thin film material effective in blocking moisture.